Rukia Kuchiki
| image = 300px | name = Rukia Kuchiki | kanji = 朽木 ルキア | romanji = Kuchiki Rukia | race = Shinigami | birthday = 14 stycznia | age = 150 lat | gender = Kobieta | height = 144 cm | weight = 33 kg | eyes = Fioletowe | hair = Czarne | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Członek 13 Dywizji | previous occupation = | team = 13 Dywizja | previous team = | partner = Brak | previous partner = | base of operations = 13 Dywizja, Posiadłość Kuchiki, Seireitei, Soul Society; Dom Kurosakich, Minamikawase, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | marital status = Panna | relatives = Hisana Kuchiki (siostra, nie żyje) Byakuya Kuchiki (przybrany brat) Ginrei Kuchiki (przybrany dziadek) | education = Shinō Academy | status = ? | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | anime debut = Odcinek 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | media appearances = Manga, anime, filmy i gry wideo | japanese voice = Fumiko Orikasa | english voice = Michelle Ruff | spanish voice = Belén Roca (hiszpański) Liliana Barba (Ameryka Łacińska) }} Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) to jedna z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Bleach. To ona wprowadziła Ichigo w świat Shinigami, czym wywróciła jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami. Druga najpopularniejsza postać w Bleach. Wygląd Ma krótkie czarne włosy i duże fioletowe oczy. Jest szczupła i średniego wzrostu. Charakter Jest dość kłótliwa, łatwo ją zdenerwować, a szczególnie dobrze wychodzi to Ichigo. Jednak dobrze się rozumieją, wzajemnie pocieszają się w trudnych chwilach i ratują z opresji. Z całą pewnością największą wadą Rukii jest rysowanie: zarówno ludzi, Shinigami, jak i Pustych oraz wszystko inne przedstawia jako króliczki i misie w okularach słonecznych. Jej ulubionymi zwierzakami są króliczki Chappy, kolekcjonuje rzeczy związane z ich wizerunkiem. Lubi dobrze dopasowane ubrania, ponieważ wygląda w nich młodo. Uwielbia wchodzić na wysoko położone miejsca. Jej ulubione jedzenie to ogórki i shiratama (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy). Oprócz tego, Rukia uczy się nowoczesnego japońskiego czytając komiksy. Jej zachowanie zmienia się razem z miejscem i ludźmi, wśród których się znajduje. W szkole staje się nienaturalnie miła i dziwna, na dodatek mówi innym głosem. Gdy jest wśród przyjaciół, wszystko wraca do normy. Czuje się także odpowiedzialna za Ichigo i często martwi się o niego. Chłopak denerwuje się tym i zawsze mówi, by mu zaufała. Historia thumb|left|Rukia w Rukongai Rukia wychowywała się w Rukongai, gdzie sama musiała dbać o siebie, ponieważ opuściła ją siostra. Razem z Renjim Abaraiem i trzema innymi dziećmi z 78 okręgu zdobywali (czasem kradli) wodę i jedzenie. Początkowo nie chciała zostać Shinigami, jednak po śmierci trójki przyjaciół razem z Renjim postanowiła wstąpić do Akademii Shinigami. Dostała się do drugiej grupy (Renji do pierwszej - najlepszej). Wkrótce potem dostała propozycje wstąpienia do rodziny Kuchiki, i za namową Abaraia przyjęła ją. Dzięki tej decyzji szybciej ukończyła szkołę i bez egzaminów została przyjęta do 13 Dywizji. Tam zaprzyjaźniła się z porucznikiem oddziału - Kaienem Shibą. Kiedy jego żona została opętana przez Hollowa razem z nim i kapitanem wyruszyła by unicestwić Pustego. Kiedy jednak ten opętał porucznika, Rukia przebiła go mieczem. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Podczas swojej pierwszej samotnej wyprawy do świata ludzi przypadkiem spotyka Ichigo Kurosakiego. Ichigo zostaje zaatakowany przez potwora - Hollowa, który ścigał go pragnąc jego bardzo silnej duszy. Rukia widząc co się dzieje, pozwala chłopakowi obronić siebie i rodzinę, i przekazuje mu swoje moce. Tym samym obliguje go do pracy w charakterze substytuta Shinigami, czyli do walki z Pustymi oraz wysyłania dobrych dusz (plusów) do Soul Society. Rukia zostaje na Ziemi dłużej niż to z początku planowała, czekając aż jej moc się zregeneruje. Jednocześnie czuwa ona nad Ichigo i jego przejętymi od niej obowiązkami Boga Śmierci, thumb|left|Rukia "wyciągająca" duszę Ichigo z ciałapoznając przy tym jak wygląda ludzkie życie. W wyniku wielu wspólnych przeżyć poznaje na Ziemi kilku nowych przyjaciół, do których bardzo szybko się przywiązuje (stara się tego jednak specjalnie nie okazywać). Ku zdziwieniu Rukii pojawiają się poważne trudności z przywróceniem mocy i musi ona zostać na Ziemi kilka miesięcy, o wiele za długo nawet jak na plan awaryjny. Jak się okazuje, nie wolno jej tak długo wizytować w świecie ludzi bez specjalnego zezwolenia (którego Rukia nie posiada). Ponadto oddała swą moc człowiekowi, co w kodeksie Shinigami jest poważnym wykroczeniem... Jej Gigai (zastępcze ciało) nie jest zapisane w oficjalnych rejestrach Soul Society, stąd służby Shinigami przez długi czas mają problem żeby ją namierzyć i ściągnąć z powrotem do domu. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie i zostaje ona w końcu zlokalizowana. W celu ściągnięcia jej z powrotem do Soul Society, na Ziemię wyruszają kapitan 6 Dywizji - Kuchiki Byakuya (jej przybrany brat) i porucznik (vice-kapitan tejże dywizji - Abarai Renji, dawny przyjaciel). Mimo oporu ze strony Ichigo, Rukia wpada w ich ręce i zostaje doprowadzona przed władze Soul Society, które wydają na nią wyrok niewspółmiernie wysoki do wartości przewinienia - karę śmierci. Soul Society Ichigo i przyjaciele wyruszają jej na ratunek, dając tym początek wielkiej przygody w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz. Kiedy Rukia siedziała w więzieniu, jej cele sprzątał Hanatarō Yamada. Opowiadała mu dużo o Ichigo. Potem przeniesiono ją do wieży. Data jej egzekucji ciągle ulegała zmianie. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł moment w którym Rukia miała umrzeć (ukrzyżowana już wisiała na krzyżu) do akcji wkroczył Ichigo, który zatrzymał narzędzie egzekucyjne. Ukitake Jūshirō i Shunsui Kyōraku zniszczyli narzędzie a Kurosaki zniszczył krzyż. Dalszy ciąg wydarzeń był jeszcze bardziej zaskakujący. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Kiedy walczyła z Di Royem Rinkerem pokonała go jednym atakiem. Potem również przez krótki czas trenowała Inoue. Hueco Mundo W Hueco Moundo Rukia wraz z Ichigo, Ishidą, Sado i Renjim udaje się do Las Noches żeby uratować uprowadzoną Inoue. Czekała tam na nią ciężka walka z 9 Espadą, ostatecznie jednak go pokonała. Przez pewien czas razem z Renjim i Sado walczyła z kapitanem Exequias, przed końcem starcia w drogę wchodzi im Yammy, który zabija (prawdopodobnie) kapitana. Rukia i jej towarzysze próbują z nim walczyć, niestety okazuje się on zbyt silny. Po chwili zjawiają się Byakuya Kuchiki i Kenpachi Zaraki, przejmują walkę z Yammym, zaś Rukię leczy Isane Kotetsu. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności *'Ekspert walki mieczem': Rukia zna podstawowy poziom walki mieczem, z czego opanowała elementy szermierki. Dzięki Kaienie Shibie udoskonaliła swoje umiejętności. Świetnie atakuje i broni, jak w przypadku walki z 9 Espadą pod postacią Kaiena. *'Ekspert Kidō': jej największym atutem jest znajomość Kidō czyli wiązania, uzdrowienie, oczyszczenie i zniszczenie. Jednak mówi, że w Akademii Shinigami jej Kidō było najlepsze w klasie. Poprzez szkolenie udoskonaliła tą umiejętność. Pokazała, że jest w stanie stosować wysokopoziomowe zaklęcia w krótkim odstępie czasu. Rukia wykazała, że jest zdolna do użycia Bakudō 61 i Hadō 73, ale musi użyć inkantacji. *'Wysoka wytrzymałość': jako Shinigami, jest dość wytrzymała. Była w stanie nie utracić przytomności przez przebicie Nejibaną Aaroniero. *'Zwiększona siła': mając Gigai, potrafiła podczas walki dobrze kopnąć przeciwnika. Podczas inwazji Bounto była w stanie walczyć z Yoshi. *'Wysoka inteligencja': wielokrotnie podczas misji wykazała się być bardzo skupiona, jak wynika z jej zdolności. Gdy przebywała w świecie żywych, potrafiła wytłumaczyć Ichigo na czym polega praca Shinigami. Rukia jest też bardzo wysoko wiedzą, gdy przebywała w Akademii Shinigami. *'Wysoka duchowa moc': moc duchowa Rukii jest uosobieniem lodu. Podobnie jak kapitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya, ale w mniejszym stopniu. Kiedy Rukia skupia się lub jest w stresie, jej energia objawia się jako płynne cząsteczki lodu w powietrzu. Pokazuje środek kontroli energii wpływającą na otoczenie. *'Ekspert Shunpo': Renji mówi, że jest pomocna i skuteczna ze względu na swoją zdolność poruszania się. W anime podczas walki z Adjuchasem z Ogrodu Menosów, umiejętnie unikła ataków wrogów. Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Śnieżnobiały Rękaw): w zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną. thumb|right|Mae, Sode no Shirayuki *'Shikai': komenda uwalniająca to Tańcz (舞え, mae). Sode no Shirayuki jest najpiękniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō w Soul Society. Wszystko, co jest związane z tym mieczem jest białe. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Sode no Shirayuki posiada więcej niż jeden atak. Ma charakter lodowy, tak jak Zanpakutō Tōshirō Hitsugayi - Hyōrinmaru. Sode no Shirayuki wykonuje tak zwane tańce (舞, mai, taniec). frame|right|Some no Mai, Tsukishiro :*'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, Pierwszy Taniec, Biały Księżyc) stwarza na ziemi spory krąg w miejscu, którym wskazała Rukia. Zamraża wszystko co na ziemi i w powietrzu. frame|right|Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren :*'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Następny Taniec, Białe Fale) emituje z ostrza olbrzymią falę, która zamraża wszystko na swojej drodze. frame|right|San no Mai, Shirafune :*'San no Mai, Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀, Trzeci Taniec, Biały Miecz) wydłuża miecz lodem, który przebija każdą przeszkodę. :*'Juhaku' (樹白, Białe Drzewo) po wbiciu katany w ziemię, tworzy szlak lodu w kierunku celu. Lód zamraża cel od podstawy. Ciekawostki *Lubi dobrze dopasowywać ubrania, bo wygląda w nich młodo. *Uwielbia wchodzić na wysoko położone miejsca. *Lubi gadżety z króliczkami. *Ulubione jedzenie : Ogórki, Shiramata (rodzaj ciągnących się słodyczy) Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie